Natsume, Friend-zoned
by Lady Ehlipant
Summary: One day, you'll finally realize why it never worked out with someone else. It's not because of some stupid and lame reason but because you and him are just meant to be.


**Natsume, Friend-zoned**

 _Lady Ehl_

 **CHAPTER ONE**

If there was something that had fed Natsume Hyuuga up, that would be consoling an idiot named Mikan Sakura. Truth is, he had already lost track of the times she ended up bawling like a brat from break ups. Yet, here was he, comforting her in a way so untypicalfrom the original him.

"Can we not talk about it this time?" Natsume said, handing her a box of Kleenex – which he prepared before picking her up. "Believe me, I'm certain. I really, really don't want to hear it." They are currently on the road, with Natsume driving, and headed to Mikan's house. She called him about an hour ago, which startled him a bit, since it's rare for her to reach him during the times when she's got a boyfriend. And that's what hinted Natsume, a breakup must have happened.

Mikan gratefully took the box and pulled two tissues, wiped her tears with the first then blew her nose with both.

A moment of silence on Natsume's side, and some occasional sniffs from Mikan's. She didn't talk, unusually. He tried to eye her, but still keeping focus on the road. A few minutes later, Natsume sighed. He knew this. He really, really knew this. Why does he even bother?

"So, who dumped you this time?" The raven haired guy came asking, steering the wheel. That question lacked its natural rising intonation, meaning he wasn't really interested in asking. But he does know that talking is appropriate in this kind of situations, for her the least. So, yeah. Just better ask.

The sniffing came to a halt, and once again tears are forming from the brunette's eyes. It was like she remembered all the heartaches she's been through.

"It's Kotaro, you dumbass!" Mikan said, suddenly angry at the guy beside him. "Are you really my best friend, huh, Natsume? I introduced him to you three months ago! And weren't you listening to my stories, when it's all about him I talk about! Rude, that's you. And here I thought you have some kind of friendship since he's always bringing you up in most of our conversations."

 _That's why I don't bother to listen._ He thought with bored expression in his eyes.

"Ah, right. I remember that one. The guy with the bad fashion sense?" He said like it's the most natural thing in the world.

Mikan rolled her eyes, then her face turned bitter. "It turns out that was the reason why he broke up with me. I mean, who ever dumps a woman who merely commented the way he dress himself? What I said wasn't even an insult, but a suggestion!"

Kotaro Hara, a sales agent, was Mikan's boyfriend until two hours ago. Mikan met him when she bought her latest phone. Kotaro was the one who talked to her in buying it, and Natsume did not give any effort to know how they hooked up after that. He won't probably remember that she told him they've been in touch since his idiotic best friend bought the cell, or when she said they had spark, maybe also the time she ecstatically flashed him news that they're finally an item.

He doesn't care.

Or more appropriately, he was tired to even pay attention. Like what was mentioned, Natsume is simply fed up. At first, he was alarmed, pained, hurt. But when it kept happening and happening, he grew ignorant of Mikan's romantic relationships. Sure there were times he was bugged, certainly when he thinks that his dear best friend was all alone in a room, or a car, while doing something nasty. Also one of the reasons he was so relaxed about her most recent boyfriend was probably because in one look, he could tell they wouldn't last. Why? He's gay. She's not his type. Natsume doesn't even know why they went out in the first place. Well that was in the first place coz based on Mikan's stories, he could obviously tell that Kotaro was after him and not her.

And he would never tell her that.

"You should be grateful, though. You finally liberated yourself from that weird…" Mikan shot him a glare. And God who knows what she will do after she hears him say, "…gay."

She gawked at him, in utter disbelief.

"How dare you insult him that way! Even though he dresses like that, I still **loved** him! I don't take appearances as a factor when it comes to love. He's kind, and sweet, and thoughtful." She defended. "And mister, how are you so sure he's gay?"

Natsume nearly puked when he heard the word _love._

"It's instinct." He simpley replied, seeing Mikan's look of ridicule. "Trust me. Guys have this natural instinct that tells us if someone is on the wrong side of the squad."

Her mouth opened in perplexity.

"But for real, Polka? You don't know anything about love." He proudly declared.

Break up already long forgotten, Mikan chortled. "Oh, for goodness sake, Natsume. Don't go genius on me about love coz as far as I know, you never had a girlfriend." She continued to laugh.

Smirking, "You seriously don't know me." He fought back. _You don't even have the slightest hint about what I truly feel for you._

Mikan looked at him, ready to oppose that. "Says who? FYI, I had your Mom and Sis spilling things about your rude behaviour towards women."

Natsume turned the wheel to the left. Just a few more kilometres and they'll reach the brunette's house.

"And it seemed that it was my _rude_ behaviour towards them that make 'em stick to me like glue. I'm a certified chick magnet even before you met me."

Mikan laid her head back. "Where is this arrogance coming from, now?"

"Seriously, though. Not everything you hear from Mom and Aoi were _everything._ " Of course, she knew that. Every person has their own secrets. There are just things you can't afford to tell to somebody, not even to your own mother. Natsume motioned his right hand together with his head turning (his eyes still glued on the road), telling her to come close. At the suddenness and spur of the moment, the brunette moved her head near his lips to hear what he has to say.

"I fortunately had ten girlfriends back in high school and devirginized at least seven of 'em."

Mikan's jaw dropped to the confession. Her palm automatically slapped his handsome face, shocking Natsume with impulsive attack. He stepped on the brakes, abruptly stopping in the middle of the asphalted path inside Mikan's subdivision. _Fortunately?! Devirginized?! is that even a legal word?_

"What's the big idea?!" Natsume barked, his cheek now beginning to stain light pink.

Mikan stared at him incredulously. "Please tell me that is just a joke. Natsume Hyuuga you are so perverted!"

The raven head pushed Mikan away and chuckled slowly, proceeding to drive.

"That's not a joke, you ugly girl."

Mikan choked. "Uck. Whatever." She said, crossing her arms. Somehow, deep inside of her, she wondered why everything runs smoothly with her best friend. It's not like Mikan minded, but he could get a girl friend without a sweat since just like what he said earlier, he's a natural chick magnet. While her, on the other hand, needed to give a lot of effort just for a guy to stay. There were also times she had to force guys to date her.

"Can I ask you an honest question?" She asked.

It perked his ears. "What is it?"

"Do you have a girlfriend right now?"

Natsume felt glad she asked. How long has it been since she got interested in his romantic life?

"I don't." His answer was simple.

Brows meeting, Mikan was quite disappointed. She looked away and diverted her gaze to the view outside the window. "Don't you have plans on settling? I mean, I'm twenty eight and you are on your thirties. Both of us are not getting any younger. And besides, between the two of us **you** are most likely should be planning for settling. Compared to your salary, mine is completely puny." She said. "What are you waiting for? You're hopeless."

It took him a while to answer. Actually, he doesn't like to answer. But eventually came up with one.

"If the right girl comes along, then that'll be it." Was his reply. "In point of fact, or if ever, I can manage living alone."

Mikan just looked at him, wanting to know if he really meant that. With his stoic face, maybe he does. But she needed to be sure. "Seriously? That sounded so lonely. Being with yourself alone?"

"That's fine. I have you." A confession. Surely it was a confession. Obviously, it was a declaration of love. But Natsume knew, instantly, that she wouldn't get it.

And he's absolutely, at all times, right. "What if I marry? I'll have my own family and my time will get divided. I can't promise I'll always be beside you, you know." She said, explaining as if she was so sure of it.

Natsume couldn't help but grin. He sighed in defeat, again, like many times before. All right, maybe one more try.

"You know what? What if both of us marry each other?" He seriously said.

What he did not expect was her laughing so hard. It was already a _no_ as soon as she ridiculed him. She trampled his honest, genuine feelings. Why is she laughing? Was there even a funny thing about what he said?

"That's totally outrageous. We couldn't be together." _Why not?_ Natsume thought. "We're not compatible. We're best friends!" She laughed again, holding her now aching tummy.

Rolling his eyes, Natsume gritted his teeth though grinning. " **Yeah. That would be completely ludicrous. You're right. We are definitely not compatible.** "

Truth to be told, when Mikan called him in the middle of the day, his heart was rejoicing. Partly because she finally remembered his existence and the other part was because at the back of his mind, he knew she's back on the market again. And the other part was him feeling dejected because when Mikan's single again, that'll mean she'll date again. Date other guys than him.

For six long years, it had become a cycle. She'll fall for a guy, will get broken after a few months, he'll comfort her, he'll try to confess and she'll take it the wrong way. Then his mood will swing.

But even though this always happens, giving up was never one of his choices.

Natsume finally stopped the car. Mikan did not even notice they're already in front of her gate.

"Thanks, Nats." Mikan said, opening the car's door and peering down at him. "Wanna come over? There's some leftover chicken pot pie on the fridge."

Natsume turned away and pulled his gearstick. "Rather not. Still stuffed." Then he reached for the door and shut it rather harshly after saying, "See yah." In a bitter tone.

Quite bolted, Mikan's forhead creased. She watched the car maneuver until it disappeared in the streets. Scratching the back of her head, she mumbled. "What happened?"

* * *

So...I revised this. :)

It's been a year since I touched this story and I got a writer's block. But when I read it again, excitement's surging and I do hope that this time ideas will flood me like those glory days of the past. Back when I were still young and carefree. :'D

Anyways, leave a comment.

Thanks!


End file.
